


The Crystal of pink

by purplesk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迷信，還是不迷信？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystal of pink

**Author's Note:**

> 這真是太……囧了XD" 我只是剛好去客戶那邊做了個訪談(客戶是個賣水晶的人)，結果聊完後我回家，突然腦中閃過Dick帶著粉紅色水晶項鍊的畫面。  
> 只是想寫個小段子，但不知怎地，一坐在電腦前就突然啪啪啪地打了這些|||  
> 沒頭沒尾沒重點，就～隨便看看就好了XD" 只是想寫四隻小鳥的日常而已。以上。

　　

　　「那是什麼？」Tim終於忍不住詢問了一個大夥都很想問卻沒人想開口的問題。

　　「這叫做粉水晶，親愛的Timmy。」Dick笑著，並拿起掛在自己脖子上的墜鍊晃了晃，似乎深怕其他人都看不見似的。

　　

　　雖然說Dick就算跑去做彩繪指甲大家也不會感到奇怪——畢竟他是女孩們的好朋友，再加上他一概樂意嘗試新鮮事物的性格，讓大夥都認為即便有一天踏進莊園大廳時見到正在敷面膜的Dick Grayson也不需要感到驚奇。

　　但是，粉水晶？這會不會有點太誇張了？蝙蝠家其他小鳥們有志一同地皺起眉來。

　　

　　「嘖，Grayson你喜歡女孩子的東西也就算了，還居然挑一個粉紅色，你有性別分辨障礙嗎？」

　　「Damian，收回你的話，你不僅有性別歧視，還有色彩歧視。」Tim挑眉，雖然講得一副正義凜然，但身為蝙蝠家心機最重的小鳥，他早就將這段對話直接直播給蝙蝠女孩和老管家了。

　　

　　現任羅賓扁了嘴，似乎又碎語幾句，要不是紅頭罩此時剛好卡在他們兩人之間，大概又可以上演一齣免費的全武行。

　　

　　「Hey boys，不要為了我吵架嘛！」

　　

　　更讓紅頭罩感覺頭痛的是肇事者還開心地想要參一腳，真是夠了。他們就不能好好地將今天的巡邏額度用完，然後各自回家好好補眠嗎？

　　

　　「夠了迪基鳥，你們再繼續吵架我就把你們全部踹下去！」Jason用他的槍指了指現在四人所在處的高度，很好，雖然前任與現任羅賓們都不怕高，但至少這舉動可以讓他們稍稍閉上嘴，「雖然我不是很想知道，但迪基，你沒事掛一個女性首飾在身上做什麼？」紅頭罩難得是現場腦袋最清晰的人。

　　Dick低頭瞧了眼那條墜子，聳聳肩，道：「其實是前兩天我們警局破了一樁綁架案，當事人的媽媽非常感激我們，就每個人發了一條號稱可以改運的水晶項鍊……」

　　「改運？Grayson你腦子進水了嗎？居然會相信這種事？」

　　「Dick，我記得粉水晶不是改運，是吸引桃花喔。」

　　「迪基你是嫌「格雷森前任俱樂部」的會員不夠多嗎？」

　　

　　眾人你一言我一語的，每個人似乎都想要用言語來轟炸可憐的Dick Grayson。當事人終於受不了，拿出所謂的大哥風範——只差沒免費贈送一顆拳頭在大夥頭上——三隻吵雜的小鳥才稍微停了下來。

　　

　　「咳咳，反正不管你們怎麼說，我現在心意已決。我已經單身了好陣子……」

　　「這真是不正常。」Tim忍不住插話。

　　「Timmy。」換來鳥大哥的瞪視，「既然粉水晶招桃花，那麼我們就期待我很快就會有新的伴侶吧！」Dick Grayson一如既往的開朗。

　　

　　※※※

　　粉水晶的事件過了一週，Tim幾乎是忘了這件事，或者說，他根本已經很習慣看見有條項鍊掛在夜翼的脖子上，還有顆粉紅色的小石頭不斷地輕敲著夜翼的胸口。

　　一開始當然覺得有那麼丁點的不習慣，但久了就……就那樣啊，反正那是Dick，他總是喜歡做一些大夥都不是那麼明白的決定，但至少無害。

　　之所以Tim又再度想起粉水晶，是因為蝙蝠家族裡最小的那隻小鳥突然夜訪Tim的安全屋，本來Tim一度緊張地想按下緊急通話鈕叫Dick來帶走這隻迷途的現任羅賓。但他發現Damian欲言又止的模樣後，他確認自己今晚應該沒有生命危險，於是也拿出屋主的架式，泡了一杯熱牛奶給Damian——雖然這孩子在表達感情方面遺傳了Bruce那糟糕的DNA，但眾人都知道，Damian其實深愛著所有蝙蝠家族的人，而且特別關心Dick。

　　Tim坐了下來，翹起腳，集中精神傾聽Damian的「煩惱」。

　　

　　「所以……」Tim啜了口咖啡，「你說Dick最近有了新的約會對象？」喔，沒想到水晶還真是靈驗。

　　「算是吧。」Damian有點厭惡地瞅著手上這杯乳白色的液體，為何大家都當他是小孩子？

　　「那是好事啊。」他聳聳肩，不認為這有什麼值得Damian大驚小怪的。

　　「問題在於約會的對象啊！」現任羅賓有點不悅地說著。

　　「嗯？」Tim挑眉，示意對方繼續說下去。

　　「Grayson口味真的越走越偏，我實在有點看不下去。」Damian低下視線，「那傢伙到底哪裡好？」他小聲地說著，像是說給蚊蚋聽似的。

　　「誰？」這下子Tim的好奇心整個被挑起，他跟「格雷森前任俱樂部」的會員們都合作過，女孩們都很棒，這也顯示出Dick還是挺有眼光的啊！

　　Damian扁了嘴，露出不悅卻帶點哀傷的眼神，然後心不甘情不願地道：「Todd。」

　　「……喔！」Tim先是愣了一秒，然後發出驚嘆聲，但他並不覺得意外。

　　「你這什麼反應，Drake？你好像早就知道了？」Damian突然站起來，他的表情似乎寫著「為什麼你們都不告訴我？」的受傷模樣。

　　「Easy easy, Damian. 」Tim用手勢試著安撫突然炸毛的現任羅賓，「Dick跟Jason的關係一直都有點微妙，這不是一兩天的事。」他輕笑著，腦中閃過一些回憶。

　　「這麼說起來，那顆粉水晶還真有效。」Tim思索著，喃喃自語。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「你看，Jason現在跟Dick約會了，而你又因為這件事感到不開心，這表示你異常的在意Dick不是嗎？這顆粉水晶還真的為Dick帶來了桃花呢。」Tim打趣著，腦袋中另一部份的理智正思索著是否要好好地研究一下水晶課題。

　　「Drake注意你說的話！」Damian真的不大高興地瞪著Tim，後者表示無辜又無奈，「我只是擔心他們兩人會太卿卿我我……」

　　「然後你看了不順眼？」Timothy．不作不會死．Drake如是說著。

　　「我對Grayson不是那個意思！」

　　

　　這下可好了，Tim覺得自己不小心把現任羅賓弄成一隻炸毛的貓咪，看來現在是按下緊急聯絡按鈕的時刻了。但他畢竟是Tim Drake，無論面對什麼狀況，他都各種方案可應對。

　　

　　「好好好，我知道了，你對Dick不是那個意思，那……是什麼意思？」Tim還是忍不住想要捉弄眼前的小鳥，「還是你想告訴我，其實你是對其他人有意思嗎？」語畢，Tim自己都笑出聲來，他實在很難想像Damian還有可能對誰特別在意，好吧，祝福那位女孩。

　　

　　出乎意料的是，Tim居然沒得到Damian的反唇相譏，相反地，Damian的臉突然像隻煮熟的蝦子，他悻悻然地將熱牛奶一飲而盡，然後大力地放在旁邊的桌上。接著，現任羅賓就揚長而去。

　　

　　「你什麼都不懂，Drake。」言盡，Damian用力地甩上安全屋的門，消失在Tim的視線之內。

　　

　　Tim眨眨眼，一時之間不知道自己到底做錯了什麼？好吧，那顆粉水晶真是威力無窮，不只讓Dick找到了真愛，還能影響Dick身邊的人去尋找真愛。

　　歪了頭，Tim忍不住想了想，這麼說來只剩下自己了嗎？這顆粉水晶居然還沒幫助自己找到伴侶？怎麼有一種被排擠的感覺，這樣不太公平吧。Tim想了想，乾脆明天將Dick約出來，好好地跟他聊聊Damian的事，然後，來借一下那顆粉水晶——只是來做研究用的，放心啦！

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　

　　「哈啾！」

　　「說過多少次，你的緊身衣就是不保暖。」還刻意強調身材曲線，布魯德海文的犯罪率上升，夜翼肯定需要負點責任。

　　「才不是我的制服的問題，你不要對我的制服有這麼多意見啊，小翅膀。我覺得應該是有人太想念我或者是在說我壞話。」

　　「嘖，拿去。」雖然嘴上碎念著，但他脫下夾克，遞給身邊的人。

　　「哇，好感動，小翅膀你真棒！」他揉揉鼻子，雖然不覺得冷，但他並不想拒絕別人的好意，特別是Jason的，「對了小翅膀，你覺得是前者還是後者？」

　　「什麼東西？」

　　「就是有人在想我，還是有人再說我壞話？」他好奇地問著，並隨手穿上夾克。

　　「前者吧。」他聳肩，一臉蠻不在乎的模樣。

　　「為什麼？」Dick眨眨眼，他感到玩味。

　　Jason沉默了幾秒，搔頭，想說什麼但還是決定不要開口，在Dick的威脅利誘之下，他勉強開口，道：「Dick Grayson，你真的是個大傻瓜。」

_當然有人在想著你，一直都在想著你，而且，近在咫尺。_

　　

　　


End file.
